


how long ago did they burn that building down (they used enough tnt to make it into a mushroom cloud)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abel is more mentioned than he is there, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Set in Season 3, and chloe freaks out just a little, and then lucifer gets better, but not why you think, cain can die but not literally only in my dreams, i just mean that i hate him, lucifer gets hurt, one day i'll learn how to do these tag things, post infernal guniea pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer woke to a world of ash and smoke and immediately thought that he was in hell again. But there was a heavy weight on top of him and, as his hearing started to come back to him, it sounded like something was on fire, but very far away. He was lying on top something else and a quick glance down reminded him of the explosion. Chloe was unconscious beneath him. He forced himself up onto his feet and bent down with a grimace to pick Chloe up off of the ground. The melted heap that had been on top of him had shielded the both of them from most of the falling debris (he’d pulled her away from the desk and behind the biggest something he could find before the explosion had truly started, but he’d forgotten about Abel in his rush to keep the Detective safe).
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 46
Kudos: 316





	how long ago did they burn that building down (they used enough tnt to make it into a mushroom cloud)

Lucifer woke to a world of ash and smoke and immediately thought that he was in hell again. But there was a heavy weight on top of him and, as his hearing started to come back to him, it sounded like something was on fire, but very far away. He was lying on top something else and a quick glance down reminded him of the explosion. Chloe was unconscious beneath him. He forced himself up onto his feet and bent down with a grimace to pick Chloe up off of the ground. The melted heap that had been on top of him had shielded the both of them from most of the falling debris (he’d pulled her away from the desk and behind the biggest something he could find before the explosion had truly started, but he’d forgotten about Abel in his rush to keep the Detective safe).

He carried her away from the flaming ruins and collapsed against the wall of the building outside to wait for the medics he knew had to be on the way. Before they could arrive, he managed to pull a feather from one of his wings before he vanished them and heal the Detective of any injuries she had (a concussion, a broken wrist, and a nasty laceration on her hip where something had sliced into the both of them). She was just waking up by the time the first wave of fire fighters, police, and medics arrived, and he made them carry her away first to be checked over before letting them anywhere near him. 

He was feeling a little better, could feel his wounds healing a little at least with the distance the medics put between them (the gash in his side had healed completely in under ten minutes), and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before he was waking up in pain as someone pulled at him and shook him violently. “You would have let him die no matter what, wouldn’t you?” Marcus hissed at him, face red, and twisted into an ugly grimace.

“Bloody bugger belonged in hell anyway,” Lucifer coughed. “You almost killed the Detective…”

“She was the one diffusing the bomb, right?” Marcus growled and then he walked away. Lucifer tried to go after him, something about that didn’t sound right, but the Detective was in front of him before he could move. 

“Lucifer!” she gasped. She grabbed his arm gently, “Are you okay?” 

“Are you alright?” he asked, ignoring her question. “Did they check you over, darling?” 

“Lucifer, I’m not… You’re the one with blood all over you,” she told him, and her voice sounded a little strangled.

“But you’re alright?” he coughed again. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she told him shaking her head. That was the face she used when she was being impatient at him. “Are you?” she settled her hand on his forehead and he sighed.

He nodded, “I’ll be fine, darling.” The paramedics made noise about him going to the hospital and Chloe insisted on riding in the ambulance with them. He wouldn’t heal as fast, but she would be with him, and that was enough. They were asking him all sorts of questions, and more than anything, he wanted them to leave him be so he could try to ignore the pounding of his head. 

“Lucifer, you’re crushing the guardrail,” Chloe told him, her voice cutting through the noise in the ambulance. 

He blinked down at his hand, and frowned, “Terribly sorry, darling…”

“No, its…” she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair briefly, drawing one out of him as well. “I just don’t want you to hurt your hand.”

“Everything else is already hurt,” he coughed (bloody hell, _that_ was annoying him more than the beeping of the machine they’d hooked him), “I don’t see how it matters…”

“It matters, Lucifer,” she told him softly. 

He met her eyes as she stared at him. He was shocked. People _never_ care about him… “Detective,” he said, clearly touched.

“It matters,” she said again. 

“Alright, darling,” he said on a sigh. It hurt, and he winced. “I’m not going to need surgery, am I?” That would be a hassle to deal with. Even _if_ the Detective managed to stay in range.

When the paramedics told him that they wouldn’t know until he was x-rayed at the hospital, well, there was nothing for him to do at this moment but wait. He frowned deeply as the ambulance went over a large bump, but Chloe threaded her hand into his hair for a moment. He relaxed into the contact as much as his injuries would allow. Chloe refused to leave his side even as he was taken to one of the rooms in the ER. 

“Really, Detective, I’ll be alright,” he winced as he forced himself to sit up. 

Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t move around!” she scolded him. 

“But I want a cigarette,” he pouted at her. 

“Lucifer, you just got blown up!” she sighed frustrated. “We should probably both be dead, right now!” She paused. “You were across the room when it… _How_ did you… you were nowhere near me and they said that…” She was staring at him like she had when he’d thrown Ty’s agent through that glass wall.

Lucifer stood, and then almost fell over. “Darling, if you think that I would ever let anything like that happen to you, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Lucifer, lie back down!” she told him. She was grabbing his arm and trying to drag him back to the little gurney. 

“Chloe,” he sighed, and was surprised when she stopped pulling on him and met his eyes. 

“What?” she asked, almost whispering. 

“I’ll be perfectly alright,” he gentled her, his hand coming up to cup her face. “I’d just like to have a smoke is all.”

A doctor swept past the curtain into their room, “Not with those broken ribs of yours, Mr. Morningstar.” She made a note on her clipboard and then looked up. “Oh…” she sighed, looking dazzled even as he looked a bit more haggard than he usually did. 

He smirked, “You can come back later can’t you, my dear?” 

“Oh, yes,” she gasped. “Yes, of course!” 

Once she left the room Lucifer stopped smirking. “Lucifer,” Chloe growled, and she clenched her fists in front of her, before taking a deep breath. “She just said you had broken ribs. Get. Back. In. The. Bed.”

“Detective,” he sighed, and then clutched at his side. “I _have_ had worse, love.” 

“ _I don’t care_!” she hissed. “Lay down!” And somehow he ended up back in the hospital bed with her fussing over him. 

“Darling, really,” he sighed. 

“Lucifer, if you get out of that bed, I’ll handcuff you to it,” she told him. 

Her voice told him that he’d better listen, and he sighed, agreeing even though he could have got out of the handcuffs _if_ she actually used them. He just wanted to have a smoke. And the distance from her would do him some good, though she didn’t know that. If only he could get ahold of Maze, she might be able to help him. She might not be willing… Lucifer laid back and let the Detective flutter around him and mutter about finding the doctor. His head still hurt so he did what she wanted him to. And his side. His damned hip (though that had mostly healed when Chloe had been carried away from him)… he should have snagged a feather for himself while he’d been at it, but he’d been too worried about the Detective. 

This time he didn’t give the doctor any trouble as she rolled a portable x-ray machine over to him. He let them do whatever they needed but he was annoyed that it had to be done. He let Chloe answer any and all questions that the doctor asked, but then she poked him awake. “Lucifer, what’s your family history?” she asked, low and in his ear. 

“Mostly disastrous, why do you ask?” he grumbled. 

“Health history, babe,” she whispered, her fingers were in his hair again and he sighed, shaking his head. “Lucifer?” she asked.

“None, nothing important,” he murmured. The lights in the room, if it could be called that, were too bright but he couldn’t do anything about it. His arms hurt too much. 

The doctor left and they sat there in silence for the longest time, Lucifer trying to stop his headache from getting worse, and Chloe trying not to touch him too much. “You need anything?” she asked. Her fingertips were cool as they brushed, barely-there over his brow. 

“Light’s too bright,” he grumbled. He remembered that he could… he used to have powers over the light… why wouldn’t he now? He waved his hand vaguely towards where he thought the light was coming from and sighed as there was a slight pop and the room beyond his eyelids dimmed. He sighed. That was better…

“Lucifer… how did you…” he heard the Detective ask him. 

“Hmm?” he replied not really paying attention to what she was asking him. He wondered if she could manage to find his flask. He could definitely do with a drink. 

She sighed. “They never took it off you,” she told him, and then she was rummaging around in his suit pockets. He grunted in pain as she bumped his ribs with the back of her hand. She apologized softly and cupped his face in her hand briefly, her thumb stroking his cheek and her lips brushing his forehead almost absently. When she pulled away he found himself pouting, especially when he heard her tuck his flask into her back pocket. 

“Darling,” he whined.

“No.” 

He sighed and tried to think about something that wasn’t how much his head hurt. He knew enough about concussions to know that he shouldn’t fall asleep, but Chloe had placed a hand over his heart, and it was warm enough to draw his focus. He was dozing lightly when the doctor bumbled back in (saying something about getting the light in his “room” fixed as soon as possible) and aimed her headlamp in his eyes. He growled, but Chloe hushed him, and he turned his eyes away from the light. “Mr. Morningstar, we need to check on your concussion,” the doctor told him. 

“Bullocks,” he grumbled, but at Chloe’s urging he did as he was asked. Once it was over, he closed his eyes and blocked out everything but Chloe’s hand which she’d placed over his heart again. He didn’t know when the room had gone quiet, but he was glad that it had. 

He was about to fall asleep when he heard two sets of feet against the floor of his room (it was just a curtain, really, nothing room-like about it). He felt the Detective move away and opened his eyes a crack to see her hugging the urchin and Daniel standing off to the side. “They said you were in an explosion, Chlo’,” Daniel sighed, “and all anyone knew is that you went to the hospital!”

“I’m sorry, Dan,” Chloe sighed. She was holding the urchin though Lucifer knew she was getting too heavy for her to hold comfortably for long. “My phone was broken when it… but I’m okay, not a scratch…”

“You sure you’re not hurt?” Trixie asked, pulling away from her and sniffling. 

“At all?” Dan asked, crossing his arms. 

Chloe shook her head. “They said that Lucifer saved me…” she told them. 

“Pulling you away from a fiery explosion is the least I could do, darling,” he said, his voice rough. He was getting a bit thirsty. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie gasped. Once her mother set her on the foot of the bed with a warning to be gentle because he was hurt, she inched forwards until her knees were resting by his hip. Chloe busied herself with something by his shoulder, and the urchin pulled at his shirt to get his attention. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Lucifer… but…” she trailed off and then took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears, “thank you for saving Mommy…”

“I’ll always save her, urchin,” he murmured. He wanted to pat the little devil on the head, but his arms still hurt, and he didn’t feel like moving them. He felt cool fingers brush against his face and cracked open an eye to see Chloe’s hand holding a cup of water. “I can have that, but I can’t have my flask?” he grumbled, but he let her cup the back of his head as he took a sip from the straw she’d found. She didn’t let him have too much, but it was enough to make talking easier. 

He started when he felt something warm and settle between his arm and his chest. He looked down and saw that the urchin had decided to use him as a pillow. She was awake, though, which baffled him. “Am I hurting you?” she asked, sounding like she was scared of something. He hoped that it wasn’t of him. 

He shook his head and let it fall back against the rock these humans called a pillow. He didn’t enjoy that the urchin wanted to be close to him, but he was much too tired and in pain to care that she was. And her presence wasn’t _unpleasant_ , so he didn’t mind letting her stay. He listened to the Detective talk to Daniel, but he wasn’t actually hearing the words they were saying. 

“Did it hurt?” the little girl at his side asked.

“What?”

“The explosion…”

He sighed, “I can’t remember. It hurts right now…” His breath hitched as he took too deep of a breath. 

Beatrice tentatively placed her arm around his waist, like one of those dreadful hugs of hers. This was just as unpleasant, but at least she was warm against him. He’d never been made to stay in hospital before, but he didn’t like it or it’s too bright lights. “Does that hurt?” she whispered. 

He sighed and winced all at once. “No,” he rumbled. He hadn’t known that telling her that would make the urchin snuggle deeper. There was nothing to do but wait now. Perhaps when the Detective left and took her urchin with her, he would be able to heal quickly and leave before anyone even noticed. 

“Trixie, he’s hurt, baby, don’t lay on him like that,” Chloe said, suddenly appearing at the side of the bed. 

“But Lucifer said I wasn’t hurting him,” the little girl told her. She didn’t move and she fisted his shirt in her hand. 

Lucifer had heard what was happening, but he wasn’t exactly present as he brought an arm up around the little girl in a protective way. He forced his eyes open and looked around the room like he was searching for something that could be considered a threat. When there was nothing there, he let his head fall back and his arm dropped away from the child. “Lucifer?” he heard Chloe ask. 

“Hmm?”

“Everything okay?” she asked. Her fingers were brushing against his forehead, and he sighed in pleasure. 

He hummed again and let himself doze. Chloe was touching him and as long as that was happening, he was perfectly fine with whatever came next. She started talking again, but he wasn’t sure if it was to him or someone else, so he just relaxed into the gentle cradle of her hands. The peace was interrupted by curtain being dragged open. Before Lucifer was aware of what he was doing, he was on his feet between the intruder and everyone else in the room, growling. He wasn’t quite in his right mind, more base instinct than anything else, so when they stepped forward, he didn’t recognize Pierce he just reacted to what he thought was a threat. Lucifer had the other man pinned to the floor by the neck, practically snarling at him. 

“Lucifer,” he heard in his ear. Chloe. “Lucifer, it’s okay… let him up, it’s okay…” She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and pulled him towards her. He followed, staggering back when he stood. He sat back on the bed, feeling dazed. The little girl on the bed stood and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. 

Pierce growled and stood up with a little trouble. “You,” he seethed.

“Yes, I know, I ruined your chances,” Lucifer sighed.

“Chances?” Chloe asked the room.

“Shut up!” Pierce glared at her and Chloe’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You-”

Lucifer stood suddenly, towering over everyone in the room. Even Pierce. “Get. Out,” he said, quiet, deadly. There was a sudden pressure in the room, the effect of Lucifer’s fully unleashed presence, and everyone in the room was affected. Pierce was seemingly caught in the heavy fog of tension that had creeped into the room. “Leave!” Lucifer boomed, like thunder and an earthquake all at once. Pierce scrambled towards the door. 

“You owe me,” he said, stopping in the doorway. 

Lucifer was halfway across the room before Chloe caught his arm. “You told her the wrong wire on purpose! I owe you _nothing_!” he growled. The room settled into shocked silence. 

Pierce smirked, ugly and full of himself. “Prove it,” he dared. 

This time, not even Chloe could stop Lucifer from practically mauling Pierce. There was a brief struggle, but they could see that Lucifer landed the last blow and didn’t seem like he was about to stop. They were lucky that Amenadiel had shown up and pulled Lucifer off of him. “Lucifer!” his brother shouted. 

“He tried to kill the Detective!” Lucifer snarled at his brother, who just gave him a pointed raise of a brow. Lucifer’s presence started to seep into the room again, and Amenadiel straightened, looking more serious than Lucifer had seen him look in a long while. “I _know_ he did, brother,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll rip him to bloody pieces!” he was snarling, but that had never fazed Amenadiel unless it was directed at him. 

Amenadiel looked down at the unconscious man and seemed to come to a decision. “Okay, Luci,” he sighed, and then he picked up the world’s first murderer and slung him over his shoulder. He didn’t say a word to anyone else, just left. 

The rest of the room was silent until Lucifer stumbled back against the bed. Chloe rushed toward him and he gasped, clutching at his chest. “Chloe,” he managed, sounding half-strangled. 

“Help!” Chloe shouted, before she was even as his side. “Someone, help!” Lucifer was sure that he’d never seen anyone as frantic about him as she was.

Nurses rushed in, and then he was carried to a bed and examined and then rushed off as Chloe followed, gripping his hand the entire time. Her hand was wrenched from his and he whined as he was wheeled through a set of doors without her. He could feel the moment they put him under anesthesia, and he hoped that the Detective was close enough that it would last. It felt amazing…

. . .

Lucifer woke to what felt like someone poking at his insides. He was in a sort of room he’d never seen before, but he knew that he had been with the Detective before he’d been brought here. “Doctor,” someone in the room said, sounding more than a little spooked. 

“Yes?” the doctor asked when no one continued. That hadn’t sounded like Linda…

“I… the- his ribs aren’t broken any more and I… I can’t widen the incision it’s like he’s… he’s made of concrete!” the assisting surgeon replied. 

Ah. He must have bothered those broken ribs of his when he’d had his tiff with Pierce and the Detective was too close. He sighed heavily and sat up, tearing the medical equipment away from his body as he went. The doctors and nurses watched in silence while the machines started screeching; all very obviously never having seen this happen before. “Terribly sorry about that,” he sighed. He looked down as soon as he stood. A pair of forceps was sticking out of a slowly closing incision in his side and Lucifer pulled at them, discarding them on the ground. He brushed off his sleeves and looked down at the front of his suit. He was feeling a bit of a draft. “Oh!” he scoffed. “There are buttons down the front of this shirt, you know, you didn’t have to cut it open! _And_ it was Armani!” 

“Sir, we’re going to need you to get back on the table,” one of the staff said, finally making themselves stop gaping at him. 

He looked them up and down and sighed. “Honestly,” he said, and then he walked out of the room. He heard someone calling after him, but he just waved his hand at them. He’d deal with them later. He burst out through the door to the waiting room and scanned it quickly knowing that the Detective would be worried about him. He saw her sitting with Trixie and Daniel. Chloe had her head in her hands, looking exhausted and stressed. “Detective!” he called, heading towards her (unknowingly trailing his entire surgical team in his wake as they gaped at him).

Her head shot up and she gaped at him too. “Lucifer, wha… they _just_ took you back for surgery! You had a collapsed lung! Internal bleeding! How are you-” 

“I got better,” he shrugged, brushing away the hands of one of the surgeons that was trying to sneak a syringe into him. That wouldn’t do at all now that he was healed. “Can we get out of here, darling?” he sighed. “I’m not terribly comfortable with all the _poking_ this lot keeps doing to me.” He gestured towards the surgeons behind him. 

She didn’t reply, but she walked up to him and placed her hands on his sides, firmly, almost a pat down, but her hands lingered and caught low on his torso. When he didn’t wince, her brow furrowed. “You were just…” she trailed off. 

“Good as new,” he beamed, and he side stepped a particularly persistent surgeon trying to stab him with what he assumed to be a sedative. He gave the man a look that said ‘what the bloody hell are you on’ and stepped closer to the Detective. “As soon as possible if you don’t mind,” he said to her, pulling her in front of him like a shield. 

Daniel was the one with the vehicle, so once Lucifer was released (against medical advice, though there was nothing wrong with him) he was bundled into the backseat with the urchin. She was staring at him. “What?” he asked. He tried to cover his tattered shirt, but thought it was useless and stopped. 

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked quietly, and Lucifer saw Chloe turn back to look at them. 

“Of course,” he told her. “You remember that whole business with your mother and that brute Malcolm, don’t you?” he asked. 

She nodded and then she grabbed his hand and wouldn’t let go no matter how much he tried to pull away. “You said you died…” she whispered.

“I also got better,” he said with a finality that the little urchin seemed to take to heart. “That was nothing like this, but this is like that.”

“So you used your magician powers?” she asked. “That’s what mommy said she thought you were.”

“What? No, child,” he sighed, the little bugger still wouldn’t let go of his hand. “I’m the Devil and your mother was far enough from me that I healed.”

“’Far enou-’, Lucifer, what the hell are you talking about?” Chloe asked him. She was staring at him like she when he’d thrown Ty’s manager through that glass wall. But her eyes were much darker than they had been then. 

“I _told_ you that I was vulnerable around you, Detective,” he rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had told her all of this already. 

“You just! You just walked out!” Dan exclaimed suddenly. “Just… like… like Jesus out of his freaking-”

“Daniel, if you compare me to my half-brother, I’ll put a thousand hamsters in your sock drawer,” he growled. 

Dan twisted to look at him furiously, and Chloe had to grab the wheel for a moment as they swerved. “You better be glad you saved her tonight, pal!” he was reaching a hand towards Lucifer, who pressed himself back against the other side of the car. He stuck his tongue out at Dan and grinned as Dan’s face turned red. 

“Drive the damned car, Dan!” Chloe barked. And they both settled into their seats, Lucifer obviously more pleased than the other man. But then Chloe turned her glare back at him after a moment, and his grin faded a bit. 

“I did tell you I was immortal,” he sighed. 

Chloe was massaging her head when he looked at her through the gap in the seat. He glanced at the urchin, who was refusing to let go of the hand she snagged again when he hadn’t been paying attention, and then reached through the gap between the seat and the door to lay a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t jump, but she relaxed the tiniest bit and leaned back into his hand. He hadn’t meant to cause her any grief… but those doctors had tried to bring him back into that room and he was already feeling stressed about what Pierce had done. 

He knew he would have to go to his penthouse and then try to find Amenadiel. He didn’t know what his brother had done with the world’s first murderer, but all he needed to do was find out. And his phone had been destroyed like the Detective’s, so he supposed that Daniel had called his brother… And finding Amenadiel wouldn’t be too hard, just a phone call really, which was why he needed to get to Lux. He looked out the window and perked up when he recognized the buildings, “Could we swing by Lux? I’d like a fresh suit…” he told them. This would be the perfect time to check if Amenadiel had decided what to do with Cain!

Dan scoffed, but Chloe just sighed and told Dan to stop at Lux. 

“Stop?!” he scoffed again. 

Chloe sighed, and Lucifer tilted his head. What _had_ she meant by ‘stop’… “Yes, Dan,” she growled. “Because I want to make sure Lucifer’s okay so he’s coming home with us.” She sounded like she had made her mind up. Well, that _was_ interesting… Something to ask Linda about later, he supposed. 

“I’m perfectly alright, darling,” he told her, his voice as gentle as the smile he gave her. He saw Dan giving him a weird look, but he ignored it. Or tried to. “Though I could invite you up for a qu-”

“Lucifer!” Chloe cut him off. She sounded annoyed, but he saw how her lips turned up at the corners as she shook her head. 

He chuckled at her, but once they stopped Lucifer invited them all in. Dan was the only reluctant one, and Lucifer instructed him to drive past the valet and directed him through the parking garage. Dan was gaping as they walked through the row and rows of classic cars. Lucifer couldn’t hide his grin when he saw Amenadiel’s car next to his usual parking space. He rode the elevator up and grinned even larger as he saw Amenadiel standing guard over a still unconscious Cain. 

“Lucifer, how did you- I thought that-” Amenadiel looked between all of them with his mouth wide open. 

“Oh good, you haven’t done anything to him yet!” Lucifer growled, stalking forwards. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe warned. 

“Don’t worry, Detective…” Lucifer licked his lips and grabbed the front of Cain’s shirt, pulling him up and off the couch. He started dragging him towards the balcony. “I won’t do anything to him that he can’t put back together…”

“Lucifer!” Chloe rushed forwards and clasped her hands around the one hand fisted in Cain’s shirt. He stopped but he didn’t loosen his hold on the other man. “You will not throw him off the balcony of a skyscraper,” she told him. Her voice was that deadly calm that made him want to disobey her, but only for a moment.

He stared at her for a moment like she wasn’t even there. His face scrunched into a snarl, but he never made a sound as he dropped Pierce’s body to the ground. He took a deep breath and then, sighed pulling away from her. “Mazikeen!” he roared.

There was silence as Chloe and Dan looked between each other. Chloe hoped that Lucifer wasn’t experiencing a psychotic break. She knew Maze wasn’t here.

“Lucifer, this better be really fucking good!” Maze growled, walking out from… Chloe looked around. Well, from… from nowhere… “I was _this close_ to nabbing my guy!” she scowled at him, but then she saw the blood as she looked him up and down. “What happened to you?” she drawled with a smirk. 

Lucifer pointed to the heap of unconscious bible character on the ground. “Take him somewhere and rip him to pieces,” Lucifer growled. Chloe could swear his eyes had flashed red… but… that wasn’t possible… was it? 

“Why should I?” Maze scoffed. 

“He tried to blow up the Detective!” he seethed. 

“Lucifer?” Trixie asked. “Do you have any juice?” She was seated at the piano, and every eye in the room flew to her. Chloe had almost forgotten that she was with them…

“There’s a mini-fridge behind the bar,” he replied instantly, pointing and sounding like his normal self so suddenly that it made Chloe’s head spin. He turned back to Maze, growling, “I’ll owe you whatever you like, Maze, as long as you take him and-”

“Lucifer, no!” Chloe barked. He turned to her, towering over her. “That’s not how we do things,” she told him. She injected as much authority into her voice as she could. 

He growled at her, frustrated and stormed off into his bedroom. Amenadiel scooped up Pierce before Maze could, and basically dropped him onto the couch. Chloe shook her head. Lucifer’s entire family was weird about how they treated people. She had no clue how long Lucifer was in his room, but she had to stop Maze from poking Marcus with the sharp end of her knifes at least four times before he came back. 

He was in a fresh suit when he returned, and Maze was scowling at him. “What is that dullard doing on the Italian leather?” Lucifer scoffed. 

“Luci…” Amenadiel sighed. But he didn’t stop his brother from dragging the unconscious man off of the couch. He dumped him on the ground like he was a leaking garbage bag that he didn’t want to deal with any longer. 

Chloe looked away, shaking her head and watched as Dan set the juice he’d poured for Trixie on the piano in front of her. It was a little absurd to see her ten-year-old drinking out of a tumbler probably made exclusively for scotch. She looked over and saw Lucifer whispering to Maze. “You need proof, Lucifer,” Chloe told him. 

He looked up and glared at her. Chloe just crossed her arms. “I’m the Devil, Detective! I don’t _need_ anything!” he told her. It reminded her of how he used to act when he was very angry, when they had first started working together. He was usually better at listening these days.

“Lucifer.” She knew he knew what that tone meant. 

He growled at her. “Detective,” he bit out. His eyes flashed red for half a second, and it gave Chloe pause. It did happen… She was either going crazy, or…

He’d been really hurt, and then suddenly, about twenty minutes after she’d settled on the other side of the waiting room (Dan had dragged her away from the doors they’d told her she wasn’t allowed through, but she’d been stuck there, worried for her partner for that man she lo-), he’d _walked_ out of vital surgery like he’d just skinned a knee (and the entire car ride she’d been looking for excuse after excuse for how he’d just walked out of his own emergency surgery, but hadn’t really been able to find any, and this… maybe… maybe she had the eggs now)… And then Trixie had said he had ‘scary eyes’… Chloe felt like she had seen him do that before too… Maybe… Maybe he really was…

Chloe closed her eyes and sunk down onto the couch. It was… it was true… it was all… true… She looked up at Lucifer again, but he wasn’t angry anymore, he was looking at her like he was concerned. Which couldn’t be right because he was… he was the Devil… But then… why would he have saved her if he was… she looked away for a moment, shaking her head.

“Maze, just,” she heard Lucifer whisper, “just take him while she isn’t paying attention, and I’ll-”

“Lucifer, I don’t care that you’re the Devil, you still need proof!” she said, standing again. She crossed her arms and walked up to him, glaring. She couldn’t believe that she was ordering the Devil around. He scoffed, but he motioned for Maze to stop dragging Pierce toward the elevator. She sighed tiredly and dropped him roughly to the ground with a deep scowl. The Devil was _letting_ her order him around… _What the fuck?_

“What would you have me do, Detective?” he asked. He looked angry and frustrated, he looked like he usually would whenever they had discussions like these, and that, more than anything else, let her think and react. 

“Lucifer, I need more than the fact that you can just tell,” she told him, her voice softer than it had been. She brushed her fingers against his, mostly an accident, but it drew his attention immediately. 

He sighed, though it sounded more like it rumbled out of him. “He tried to kill you, Detective!” his voice was soft, but he sounded angry. She just raised a brow at him. He rolled his eyes, “Could we _at least_ tie him to a chair in a warehouse, or something?” 

Chloe paused. That wasn’t his worst suggestion. 

Like Lucifer could tell he was close to convincing her, he slipped closer. It was something she’d seen him do countless times, but this wasn’t… It wasn’t like it usually was. This wasn’t after he’d asked her what she desired, this was talking about holding someone prisoner… “Come now, darling…” he purred, and she just raised a brow at him. He sighed deeply. “He _is_ the Sinnerman if that helps you any,” he added. There was that petulant attitude of his. 

“Lucifer, Marcus killed the Sinnerman,” she looked at him pointedly. She hoped that he wasn’t right. Lucifer didn’t lie, though now that she knew he was…

“He told me he was,” Lucifer said, like he was commenting on the weather. “He killed Fake-Sinnerman to keep him from exposing the truth.”

Chloe paused. “Marcus told you he was the Sinnerman…” she said at him. He nodded once. Lucifer didn’t lie, but he was the Devil… But he’d never lied to her before… Sure, he’d stretched the truth and basically walked all over it with technicalities, but… when it was important, he always told her the truth. ‘Point of pride’ he’d told her once… She thought about all the havoc Marcus had caused, everything the Sinnerman had done to them… Slowly, she nodded. “Okay,” she told him. “Okay, we nee-”

“You can’t just keep him prisoner in a warehouse, Chloe!” Dan shouted. He was standing behind Trixie, covering her ears as she drank her juice. She didn’t look like she cared if she heard them talking or not (Maze had told her all sorts of stories, so this wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever heard). 

“The Detective’s not doing anything,” Lucifer scoffed. 

Dan looked at her, like he was trying to prove a point. Chloe just sighed. She definitely didn’t have time to convince Dan that Lucifer was actually, well, The Lucifer. She put her face in her hands, and sighed. She was torn… “Do we have proof?” she asked Lucifer. He gave her a mutinous look and she held up a hand. “The kind of proof humans need, Lucifer,” she told him, her eyes like steel. 

“Oh, for _Dad’s_ sake!” he growled. He threw his hands into the air. 

Chloe sighed. “Lucifer,” she said, and then her eyes cut to Dan. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Amenadiel,” he growled, “keep him here until you and Charlotte gather what it is you need to gather…Maze… I’ll pay you handsomely if you stay here and… extract information…”

“How handsomely?” she smirked. 

“You know the code to the safe, my dear, a handful for each tidbit you get out of him,” he purred. 

She licked at her lips, “Deal.”

Dan was sputtering, but Chloe had finally had enough, and she really, _really_ didn’t want to know how Maze would get “tidbits” from her boss, so she dragged both Lucifer and Dan to the elevator. Trixie trailed behind, and cheerfully waved goodbye to both Maze and Amenadiel as the doors closed. 

Chloe snagged the keys from Dan and the whole car was silent as she decided that she wasn’t going to think too hard about Lucifer being the Devil until later. Much later. As she was in bed. ‘ _But not like that!_ ’ she was quick to think. But then she thought that after all the grief he’d caused her, he wouldn’t mind if she thought about him every once in a while. Not that _that’s_ what she was going to be thinking about after what she had learned today, but that was beside the point. Her partner was the Devil, the real actual Devil and when he’d called out to his father earlier that evening, he’d _actually_ been calling out to his father. But then she remembered that he always told her He wasn’t listening. She wondered if God heard his children more clearly than He did others. Then she thought that she was thinking about _God_ being a not so great Dad and wondered if she cared enough about herself to stop just in case He heard. She cared about Lucifer more, she decided, and the fact that, yeah she thought that God was a bad father, what did it matter anyway, but she cared too much about Lucifer not to let his Dad know that she didn’t like Him. 

“Chloe,” her head snapped in Dan’s direction. They were in the parking lot of her building. Huh… she must have been thinking really deeply…

She got out of the car, and groaned as Trixie jumped at her, wanting to be picked up. She pulled her daughter into her arms and carried her to the front door of the apartment. She was about to pull out her key, when Lucifer just placed his hand on the door knob, and opened it. She squinted at him. She knew that she’d locked it that morning… Could he just- just unlock things with his mind? She sighed and made herself move past that. He was the Devil; he could probably do anything…

She followed Lucifer into the kitchen where he managed to detach Trixie from her by promising her a snack. She tried to tell him that it was too late for anything sweet but shook her head at both of them as Lucifer started making actual hot chocolate. With melted chocolate, and since when had the Devil started keeping actual cream in her refrigerator? Well, she knew that he had been because she used it every morning for her coffee and she knew that she wasn’t the one that bought it (she’d thought it was Maze at first, but then she realized that Maze only bought junk food on her trips to the store, so she hadn’t asked, but then the next week she caught Lucifer putting groceries in her fridge and the mystery had been solved). He made some for both of them, smirking at Dan as Chloe didn’t hesitate to take her cup (Trixie had to get her sweet tooth from somewhere). 

He fished some graham crackers out of her pantry and gave them to Trixie so she could dip them in her hot chocolate. Chloe snagged a few for herself too and let Lucifer share some of her hot chocolate and a few graham crackers. He was acting like himself; nothing had changed except now she knew… He was still the same Lucifer…

Dan stayed for a little longer and then excused himself. Chloe thanked him and then made sure that Trixie was put to bed, while Lucifer cleaned the kitchen (and she had to stop and think for a moment that the Devil sometimes did dishes in her kitchen). She was finished before he was, so she leaned against the counter behind him to observe him. He was humming, as he did sometimes when he was in a room by himself. He was always so- so Lucifer that there was never any other way to describe him. 

“Oh!” he said, surprised to find her in the kitchen. Usually she would make a noise or come up behind him and ask if he’d like something to drink, but this time she hadn’t. “Glass of wine, Detective?” he asked, already heading for her fridge. 

“Please,” she said to him, like she did every time he asked. He poured her one and then she watched over the rim of her glass as he pulled the actual decanter of scotch from the back of the top shelf of that one cabinet she could never reach no matter how hard she tried. She rolled her eyes. _Of course_ he kept one here (he also brought her most of the wine she had been drinking for the past few years, so she guessed it was fair, but a _decanter_ , really?).

He smirked at her, warm and charming, as he led her towards the couch, and she had to roll her eyes again. It was just something that he always did, and it warmed her heart. She knew him, what he liked, what annoyed him, what gave him that _stupid fucking_ grin of his, the one where his eyes lit up and he looked so… so beautiful that she knew she lost herself in it sometimes. Her laugh at his amusement would be a bit too fond, and Dan or Ella would give her that _look_ and she would have to make herself move forward because they were at a crime scene and making heart-eyes at your partner in public was just a little weird. Well, it was a good thing she wasn’t in public at the moment because she felt like she was overflowing. 

She and Lucifer had almost died. She was just so relieved to have him with her and unharmed she kind of didn’t care that he had probably freaked his entire surgical team out. It was sort of hysterical. Considering what she’d learned tonight. “What’s that look for?” he asked, his arm sliding across the back of the couch. He hadn’t dropped it across her shoulders yet, but he would soon, she knew. He always did. 

“I was just thinking about how freaked out those surgeons were,” Chloe said.

“They rather were, weren’t they?” he chuckled. His arm came down around her shoulders and she sighed at the familiar weight. 

They settled into silence for a while content to be with each other while they thought. Something Chloe felt like she needed to do, but she wanted him close, she had almost lost him… “You’re really okay?” she asked him. She looked up at him, tucking in closer to his side and turning to face him. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head against the arm he’d had around her. It was so she didn’t have to strain her neck to see him, she told herself, not because she wanted to be close to him. He did smell more like himself than he had at the hospital. She hadn’t been able to help breathing him in when she’d kissed his forehead in the ER, but he had just smelt like metal and something burnt. Now though, he smelt like vanilla and sandalwood and it helped her relax. 

He nodded, “’Course.” He was staring at her like he would sometimes, those eyes of his always full of something, but she could never quite tell what. “Are you okay?” he asked her after a moment. 

She nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “I mean, finally realizing that you actually are the Devil was a little shocking, but I think I’m getting the hang of it,” she told him. 

He hummed absently and took a sip of his drink. Chloe watched, amused, as he froze. His eyes met hers and his brow furrowed. “What…” 

She gave him a look. “Lucifer, I saw you walk out of your own surgery,” she said. “You flashed your eyes at me!”

“Well, yes, but I’ve done all sorts of other things and you never believed me then!” he exclaimed. He sat up, pulling his arm away from around her and examined her closely. His face was serious, as he asked her, “And you’re not… you’re not scared?”

She placed her glass on the coffee table, and cupped his face for the briefest moment, before resting her hand on his forearm. “I’m not scared,” she promised him. 

He let out a ragged breath and placed his hand over hers. “So, when did you…” he trailed off, like he was scared to ask. 

“We were arguing about Marcus,” she said, soft and gentle. She could tell he was shocked, but that was covered quickly by a scowl. 

“He can’t die,” he growled. “I don’t see why I didn’t get to rip him apart…” He settled back against the couch and looked over at Chloe. 

“I don’t care, Lucifer,” she sighed, “He’s still a huma- What do you mean he can’t die?”

Lucifer sighed this time, “He’s Cain.” When she just blinked at him, he added, “Adam and Eve’s son? Killed his own brother? Cursed by my Father to roam the earth for the rest of eternity?”

“Yes! Yeah, okay,” she told him, bringing her hands up to massage her temples. She was going to need so much Advil if this was the kind of thing she would be dealing with from now on. Regular Lucifer problems already gave her a headache, and she wondered what sort of headaches she would get dealing with all these… Godly-Holy?- issues. 

“Too much to handle already, Detective?” he asked her with a smirk. 

She opened her eyes to glare at him but sighed after a long moment and shook her head. He was quiet as she watched him finish his drink. She fished her own off of the coffee table and sipped slowly as he stared down at the empty glass in his hand. He looked heavy with thought, so she scooted closer, inching into his space. 

He turned towards her and smiled as he saw her so close. “See something you like, darling?” he asked her. 

She rolled her eyes, but she didn’t deny it. His teasing smirk turned into something more gentle as he gazed at her. Something like awe and- Oh.

_Oh._

He got up to refill their glasses, and Chloe watched him putter about her kitchen. Her eyes never left him as he returned, and she kept him as close as he would allow, which turned out, was very, very close. Barely an inch between them. 

She sighed heavily and leaned against him. She was thinking about what to do with Marcus. Well. Cain. She was going to get an even bigger headache trying to figure out what exactly they were going to do with Pierce. He couldn’t just disappear because then the entire force would be investigating, and Chloe would prefer not to deal with that. She had no idea what they were going to do, if they were even going to be able to find proof about him being the actual Sinnerman. “Lucifer?” she asked. When he looked at her, a small tired smile on his face, she sighed again. “How are we going to prove that Pierce is the Sinnerman…”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Who cares about proof? I could bury him alive if I wanted to,” he told her, taking a sip. “Oh! Upside down, so when he digs out he goes deeper!” he told her, absolutely gleeful. 

“Lucifer, Dan was there, he’s going to ask questions! And we can’t just bury him!” she scolded. 

“Well, why not?” he grumbled.

“Because!”

“If the bastard’s going to live through every jail sentence he’d get, what’s the point of him going to prison?” Lucifer sighed. 

Chloe blinked at him. Oh right, Cain. Cursed. Eternity. She really was going to be getting a lot more headaches. She groaned. “Dan knows that you have him, Lucifer, it wouldn’t be _great_ if he just disappeared!” 

Lucifer growled and shifted, but he didn’t get up. Chloe could tell he wanted to, could feel how tense he was… She placed a hand on his face, and he caught her eyes, surprised, but the tension drained from his body. “That doesn’t leave us many options, Detective,” he said, gentle and soft, like they weren’t discussing what to do with someone Lucifer was keeping prisoner. 

Chloe shook her head at him, he was absolutely unbelievable… how she’d never noticed he had feelings for her… Well, she had known that he _felt_ something for her, but… but seeing the proof, seeing him clearly for the first time in a long time… But that was beside the point. “We’re going to have to let him go,” she told him. 

“Detective!” his brow was furrowed, and he looked angry.

“It’s the only way to do this right, Lucifer,” her voice was even, and she tried to let him know that she wasn’t going to argue with him with just a look. He growled, but he didn’t even try to argue. They were quiet for a long time. “We let him go and then we start looking for pro-”

The door flew open and Maze walked in, carrying a bald man over her shoulder. He was hogtied and trying to scream through the- was that a ball gag?- in his mouth. “Here,” she said, dumping the man on the floor. 

“Maze what- the hell?” Chloe asked at a furious whisper. She moved to Trixie’s room and made sure she was still asleep before coming back to the other side of the couch. 

Lucifer was handing Maze a large wad of cash, and then he turned to her, grinning. “Look, Detective! She found your proof!”

She gaped at them. “Proof?” she asked faintly.

“He told me everything,” Maze shrugged. She smirked and licked at her lips, “After a little… persuasion…” 

Lucifer perked up and she knew- she just knew- that he was going to ask what she did to him, but Chloe was a cop and plausible deniability was something she needed at the moment. “Maze, thank you,” she said first knowing Maze wouldn’t be satisfied until she heard that, “but why is he wearing a…” she closed her eyes and put her forehead in her hand, “a ball gag…”

Maze smirked again. “He wouldn’t shut up,” she said. 

“Excellent work, Maze! Where _did_ you get him?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe wondered how much wine was left in the bottle in her fridge. She snagged her wine glass off the table and drank the rest. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the mostly full bottle. She poured herself another glass as she listened to Maze tell Lucifer how Amenadiel wouldn’t let her touch Pierce so she’d taken the Lieutenant’s phones (because he had more than one, and that said either executive or criminal in Chloe’s mind, and Pierce wasn’t really an executive type) and just went through them until she found something she could use. On one phone there had just been numbers and no contacts, but text messages could be damming if they weren’t deleted. And from what Maze was saying, Pierce hadn’t been careful in that regard. 

“Stop,” Chloe said turning to the room. Lucifer and Maze looked at her surprised. She pointed at the man on the floor who was looking between Lucifer and Maze like he thought they were crazy, “Take him somewhere safe until morning. Make sure he’s ready to talk to us and bring him to the precinct. Do _not_ let anyone see you. ” Maze looked to Lucifer who nodded at her. 

Once Maze left throwing a quip about Lucifer being whipped over the shoulder not occupied by an evil henchman, Chloe sighed into the silence of the house. 

“I suppose that’s settled, then?” Lucifer asked as he came up behind her. He set a hand at her waist and Chloe couldn’t help leaning into it. There was so much they needed to talk about, and it was already so late… She wanted him to stay, but… Well, she’d been wanting him to stay since before he’d left for Vegas. She could just never tell what he wanted to do. He seemed content enough to stay here with her and talk, but… 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “For now, at least. And we have to be careful, Lucifer, if he _is_ the Sinnerman then he could have some dirty cops on his side…” 

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgement. They were quiet for a while, just standing in her kitchen. “You should sleep, Detective,” he told her quietly. 

She huffed a laugh at him in return but started walking towards the couch. As always, he followed. It was good to see things didn’t change no matter how much she learned about him. “I can’t sleep,” she told him. 

She was about to round the couch when Lucifer caught her arm. She let him pull her towards the stairs but stopped him before they reached the bottom. “Go to sleep, Detective,” he said, his hand was cupping her elbow and he’d crowded her a little. He wasn’t demanding, he never was about things like this (because Lucifer Morningstar could be _very_ demanding when he saw fit, he was the Devil after all, but Chloe had never seen him abuse that fact…) and it made her settle a little more. Lucifer lo- _cared_ about her, so it was normal that he worry about her. 

She worried about him too. She couldn’t really help that she was worried about him now. She knew that he was okay, she could see it, he was solid when she touched him, and he was as warm as he always was. She was still worried. She shook her head at him, “Lucifer…”

“You’ve had a…” he paused, and Chloe knew he was trying to figure out what to call her finding out that he’s the devil, “a difficult night, what with the explosion and… and the rest of it, you should relax, darling.” He reached up and stroked a piece of hair out of her face. She leaned into his hand when he cupped her cheek. “Go to bed, darling,” he whispered, and stroked at her cheek with his thumb. 

She sighed and leaned forward, just a little. He met her in the middle, their foreheads resting against each other’s. She shook her head, not enough to make him pull away, but enough that he pressed closer. “I won’t be able to sleep,” she told him.

He seemed to wilt suddenly and pulled away. She grabbed his hands before he could retreat fully, but he didn’t look at her. “Because of me…” he whispered, “what I am…”

Chloe was shaking her head as soon as he spoke. “Because of what happened today, Lucifer. The explosion- you were rushed into surgery. No one would tell me anything…” Her eyes felt like they were burning. She closed them, “The last thing they said before Dan… they said they didn’t know if you would make it…”

Lucifer’s arms came around her, and she leaned into him. The Devil was holding her. And she was letting him. It had always been the place she allowed herself to be at her most vulnerable, but the fact that he was the Devil- but he loved her. She knew he did because she saw it tonight in his eyes. How long had he been looking at her like that? How long had he loved her, and she hadn’t realized… 

She slipped her arms low around his waist and as always his arms were careful as they closed around her. “I don’t want to lose you, Lucifer,” she whispered to him. 

He sighed heavily, and she braced herself for him to tell her that that wasn’t something he could promise to her (like Dan hadn’t, like she knew she couldn’t). But Lucifer, her annoying, obnoxious partner, just said, “I’ll always come back to you if I’m able, Chloe.” It sounded like a vow.

She allowed herself one sob, one moment of weakness before she pulled away. She couldn’t quite make her hands let go of his suit jacket, so she stalled and his hands settled at her hips. “Will you stay?” she asked. His brow furrowed and she made herself look at her hands, “Tonight. Will you stay?”

Lucifer got that look on his face again. That soft one, the one she’d never known the meaning behind. But she does now, and she wants to do something about it so badly, but she wasn’t sure… Could he really love her? He was the Devil, a son of God, how could she compare to something like that? He cupped her face again, and she leaned into it. “Of course, I will, darling,” he whispered to her. “Go to bed, I’ll make sure the front door is locked and make sure the urchin’s alright. Maze’s room is unoccupied, I’ll-”

“No, I-” she started, but cut herself off. His brow was furrowed again, and she remembered that he made her feel safe and he’d never told her no, not with anything truly important. “With me,” she said, her eyes closed and so very scared that he would tell her no (and that was a terrible feeling, knowing that he’d never said no to her before but being terrified that he would this time…). 

“With you?” he asked. His voice held all the disbelief she thought he could muster. All she could do was nod; she didn’t even open her eyes. He sighed, and then his forehead butted gently against hers. “Of course, Detective…” he started out soft, but then she heard the smirk in his voice as he continued, “but are you sure you want the Devil in your bed? They _do_ tell me that’s frowned upon.”

She gave him a teary laugh and sniffled, pulling away and looking up at him. She knew her eyes were as full of love as her heart, but he was just so him that the reference to what he was didn’t really phase her (she was more bothered by the fact that God was real and everything she’d ever believed being turned on its head, but Lucifer- Lucifer would always be the same and there was something comforting about that, something about that that she needs). “Lucifer,” she tried to make herself sound stern, but she was smiling. 

He held up his hands, playfully surrendering to her and waved her towards the stairs. She watched as he looked in on Trixie, just to placate her, she was sure, and then he followed her. She led him into her room and almost stalled at the side of the bed, but she just shook her head as Lucifer started to take his suit jacket off. She brought her pajamas (just a shirt and some short shorts she used to wear to the gym) into the bathroom and spent an unnecessary amount of time wondering if her shirt was long enough (but Lucifer was a leg man, so she didn’t think he would mind. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if he noticed, anyway but she wasn’t trying to advertise). She took her hair out of the ponytail she’d had it in all day and stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her face. After she’d wasted a little too much time in the bathroom, she decided that she didn’t care what he thought of her pajamas.

He was in the bed when she opened the door. He was playing some sort of game on his phone, and he’d turned down her side of the bed. She rolled her eyes. He was such a child. She didn’t see him turn to look at her, didn’t see how his jaw dropped because as soon as he did, he’d lost the game and had to frown at his phone like it had killed his new puppy. She slipped into bed and stared at him, the light from the lamp behind her highlighting his face. She’d been so scared to lose him, she’d only ever felt that way in the airport with Malcolm, but this… this had felt so much worse. She’d cared about him before, but they’d just been starting. And now- now she knew that she loved him, had loved him for a long time, and he was in her bed. He was in _her_ bed and it didn’t feel as weird as it could have. 

He got bored with his game and looked down at her for a moment. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but it only lasted a moment before he reached behind her and clicked off the light. She breathed in the scent of him before he pulled away and she couldn’t help reaching out a hand as he settled. He stilled and asked, “Detective?” 

She almost pulled away, but she fisted his shirt in her hand and pulled. They both ended up in the middle of the bed, touching but not quite holding each other. Chloe slowly relaxed against him, and Lucifer settled not long after she did. He was warm, a solid presence next to her, which was exactly what she needed. She breathed out, relaxing as she closed her eyes. She knew that Lucifer would always watch her back, and sometimes him being in the same house would be enough… but this was a little different. She’d almost lost him, and yeah, he said that he would be back if he was able, but what if one day he wouldn’t be able to? The thought made her pull him closer. 

“I’m here, darling,” he whispered, turning so his front was pressed against her side. She didn’t know how he could see in the darkness of her room, but he stroked a piece of her hair out of her face. 

She turned into him, tucking herself close. She’d seen him walk out of life changing surgery and he was completely fine. Hell (ha!), she’d seen him get shot in the gut and stand up barely even five minutes later, covered in blood and not a scratch on him. “I know,” she said into the skin of his neck.

She felt his shudder and couldn’t stop herself from placing a soft kiss to his skin, right where her nose was tucked. He gasped and tightened his arms around her. “Chloe,” he murmured. The tip of his nose was feather light at her hairline. She was completely sure then, that this impossible man loved her. 

She felt him place a hand on her face, cupping her cheek. She turned her face up, at the angle she always had to when she looked up at him. His thumb brushed her lower lip and she tried to chase it with a kiss. It made him gasp, and suddenly, his lips, soft and desperate against hers. She pressed forwards, just as desperate but just as gentle. Her fingers were feather-light over his cheek before settling on his neck and making sure he was going to _stay_ (and if her teeth nipped at his lower lip, that was because he’d sighed into her mouth like he’d just come home, and she just… she loved him beyond words sometimes…). He did as she asked (he _always_ did as she asked), and kissed her until they were both breathless, and a little longer after that.

After he’d pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, he whispered that she should sleep because “you’ve had a long day, love, just rest.” She remembered falling asleep to the warmth of his hand on her back and the hope that he would still be there when she woke. 

(there was a lot they would have to do tomorrow; she was already tired just thinking about it. Interrogating that henchman, doing… something with Pierce that wasn’t murder, and then. Then there was Lucifer. They had kissed and he was the Devil, but… he loved her… and as her eyes slid closed she hoped he would kiss her in the morning. And every morning after that.)

(he did.)

(and she always kissed him back.)


End file.
